California Dreaming
by to-be-sunkissed
Summary: Katniss and Prim go to live in California with their Uncle Haymitch. Katniss believes that her new life there will be boring, that is until she meets the blonde hair blue eyed boy next door. AU Modern Day. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I have enjoyed reading many KatnissxPeeta stories, and I have decided that I will finally write one of my own. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The great trilogy was written by Suzanne Collins. I am just using her characters for my story.

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss POV**

"Bye Gale," I said with a single tear falling down my cheek. I put my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Catnip. I can't believe you're moving to California. That's like three thousand miles away from here," Gale said. I looked up at his face. It was expressionless. He probably didn't want to show his true feelings outside of an airport. I looked over his shoulder at Madge, who wasn't at all afraid of letting every single person around us know how she feels. Since she has to wear make up wherever she goes, her cheeks had black streaks running down them. I pulled away from Gale's gripping hug and walked over to Madge.

"Madge, it's okay," I said softly. Before I could react, she threw her arms around me and squeezed me as hard as she could. Madge wiped tears on the sleeve of my white t-shirt, which indeed stained it black. _Thank you make up._ "Madge, you, still have Gale. At least you aren't losing two friends and moving to a place you have never seen before."

"No, I'm not. But I'm losing my best friend. And we will only be able to talk on the phone and email. And you just can't leave," Madge sobbed into my shoulder. "And like you're moving to California. The beaches in California are so much better than here in New Jersey. And all the boys there are probably tall, tan , muscular, and blonde.."

"Are you saying that you'd rather go out with a blonde boy instead of me?" Gale interrupted. Him and Madge have been going out for the past three months. At first I was kind of jealous because I wanted a boyfriend. But, I have come to realize that I am not the type of girl that boys want to have as a girlfriend.

"Wrap up the goodbyes. We have a plane to catch," Prim says as she tries to pull her suitcase out of Gale's car. Her blonde hair is pulled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her skinny stature just won't allow her to pull out the suitcase from underneath mine. Gale quickly goes and pulls out both suitcases. We were only allowed one suitcase full of clothes and objects of our choice. We were also allowed to bring a carry-on. Uncle Haymitch told us that we were going to go shopping for new clothes when we arrive in California. But, I don't really like shopping, so I packed my suitcase with everything it could possibly fit. Gale places my suitcase at my feet. I look up at my friends who are standing there hand in hand looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay well I guess this is goodbye," I say to them.

"Group hug!" Madge squeals. I hug them both. After I let go from their hug, I pick up my suitcase and turn on my heel as fast as I can. I walk through the automatic doors and into the airport. I don't look back because I know if I do I will cry.

"Let's get a move on, Little Duck. We don't want to miss our flight," I say.

"I said that to you first," she replies quickly.

As we take off in the plane, I keep replaying my goodbyes in my head. I should've been more emotional. No, I shouldn't have because then I wouldn't have been able to leave. "Wow Katniss," I muttered to myself. I can't believe I am having inner turmoil. My thoughts are against each other. I plugged my headphones into my iPod touch and listened to some songs to keep my mind off of Gale and Madge.

Even though the music drowned out the sounds of the passengers around me, it didn't drown out my own. I thought of everything that has happened in the past month. I turned seventeen while Prim is just fourteen. My mother was taken to a mental hospital. I was the ones who called the mental hospital to take her away. I had had enough of her just sitting there in her rocking chair. All she did was stare at the wall mumbling about my father. She didn't care about Prim or me. My mother hasn't cared about us since the day my father died in a traumatic car crash. So when I called the mental hospital, I thought they would just take her and leave me and Prim be. But no. I'm not old enough to be Prim's guardian and therefore we are no longer allowed to stay at our house unsupervised by an adult. I called Uncle Haymitch, my godfather, who hasn't spoken to us since my father died five years ago. I thought maybe Uncle Haymitch would give us permission to live here or sign something that would let us. No. He decided to take us in. Make us fly across the country leaving our friends behind to go live with him. And now, I am on an airplane. That is how my August has gone. Prim and I are going to arrive in California just in time to go to school. Not public school though. Some private high school that will look good on records for colleges to see. Well I guess that is a plus for Prim, since she aspires to be a doctor.

I still can't believe that I am moving to California. Any other teenager would probably be ecstatic to move to California. I mean beautiful beaches and handsome boys, or that is what Madge has been talking about. But I don't want to leave my friends. I'm not good at making friends which is exactly why I only had two friends. How am I even going to make friends in California? I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

"Katniss, wake up. We just landed," Prim whispered to me. I shook my head and looked at her. She looked a little scared. Probably because we were going to a new place. But her eyes gleamed with a hint of excitement.

"Alright. I'm up," I said sleepily. I look over at my braid and see loose strands falling out. I took the hair band out of my hair letting my braid fall out. I quickly redo my braid. I hear the captain's voice come over the speakers telling us that we are now free to get up and exit the plane. I pick my backpack off the floor and Prim does the same. We quickly exit the plane.

We walk until we finally reach baggage claim. I reach for my suitcase as Prim reaches for hers. But two tan hands grab them both before we can reach them. I look up into the person's eyes to see a pair of gray eyes that match my own.

"Uncle Haymitch?" I questioned.

"Who else would pick you up at the airport?" he remarked. I look at his features since in fact I have never met him in person, only in the pictures my mother had in her scrapbook from when they were little. He had tan skin and messy blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. He was tall with the same colored eyes as me and my mother. He looked a bit drunk and I wondered how he even drove here.

"Uncle Haymitch, have you by any chance been drinking today?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe a little, sweetheart," he said with a wink. "Now let's get going." He gave us each our suitcases. I begin to roll my suitcase as I follow Haymitch out of the airport. He walks towards a white limousine.

"Uncle Haymitch, you didn't have to get a limo to pick us up," Prim said with a smile.

"I know, but that is the car that my driver wanted to drive today," Haymitch said while putting our suitcases into the trunk. I climbed into the limousine with Prim behind me, her mouth agape.

"What, what do you mean?" Prim stuttered. Haymitch climbed into the limousine and told the driver to proceed home.

"Well, I am filthy stinking rich. I work for your grandfather, Snow. He owns one of the biggest movie-making industries in Hollywood. I work for the lower end up in Malibu, where he has some of his beach movies made. I live right on the beach there. Zuma Beach to be exact. I live next door to some people your mother and I went to high school with," he explained.

"Oh," she responded. For the rest of the ride we sat in silence. Obviously Haymitch worked the lower end of the business because he wasn't good with people, which also explains how he doesn't have a wife and kids of his own. I twirled the end of my braid awkwardly, wondering what his house will look like. I was about to put my headphones in and ignore the world, but Prim decided to break the silence.

"When are we going to go shopping for our new clothes?" Prim asked.

"Well actually the school your going has uniforms, so we will have to purchase those. And you also have to buy some clothes for when you don't have school and bathing suits. Also, you will need at least one dress because Snow will definitely need you to be wearing a dress when we go to Hollywood events and the occasional party he throws," Haymitch answered.

"Wait just a second. I am not wearing a dress. I hate dresses," I say. The thought of wearing a dress and acting like I have good manners at a party disgusts me.

"Oh look at the bright side, Katniss, we can go to a party!" Prim shrieked. I guess if it will make her happy, I'll go through with this whole dress and party matter.

"Anyway, Snow will probably have a private dress maker for you girls," Haymitch said. Prim gasped at the thought. Oh boy another person I'll have to associate myself with. I'd rather just go into his house and throw myself into a bed and stay there until my 18th birthday. I only have one more year. "Oh girls, we're here."

I look up from my lap and see a mansion. It is huge but has a slight be achy feel to it. Once the limousine stops, I open the door with my backpack on my back. I open the trunk and grab my suitcase. I walk up to the huge front doors to have them opened by a petite woman with pale skin and purple hair. I did a double take after seeing her. Who would dye their hair purple? And who is she? Does Uncle Haymitch have a girlfriend?

"Hello. My name is Effie Trinket. I am Haymitch's personal assistant," the purple haired lady quickly explains. "You must be Katniss. Follow me and I will show you to your room." Effie takes me up a long flight of stairs and down a long hallway. We pass three similar doors and she opens the fourth. I walk inside to see a room that was probably the size of the bottom floor of my house back home. There is a king size bed right in the middle and a giant window at the far wall with a sliding door and a balcony that faces Haymitch's neighbor's house. I have a walk in closet and a bathroom with a jacuzzi and shower.

"Oh my god," I gasp.

"Yes, I know. Plus your room is soundproof from the outside. Well your sister's room will be two doors down with a slightly smaller room and no balcony. Haymitch's room is across the hall. And I sleep in the downstair's guest room occasionally," Effie explained. I looked at her in awe. Then I looked at my room and noticed a desk with a Mac laptop on it. Also, that there was a flat-screen plastered to my wall. And a bean bag chair on the ground. My room was amazing. I could live there. "Well unpack and be downstairs for dinner." Effie walks out of my room and leaves me alone.

I start unpacking my clothes. Putting them on hangers and in drawers. I leave my backpack on my bed along with my suitcase. I walk out of my room and down the long staircase. I'm about to walk into the massive living room when I hear the doorbell ring. I go to the front door. I open the door to see a pair of blue eyes as bright as the sea.

**So I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Give me some ideas on what you want to happen. And I need a beta reader because as you can see, I probably have a few errors in my writing.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing the story. Well here's the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The amazing trilogy was written by Suzanne Collins. I am just using her characters for my story.

**Chapter Two**

**Katniss POV**

I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were just so blue. Brighter than Prim's by far. I was captivated by his gaze. There was so much life in his eyes, probably something I lacked. Finally the boy cleared his throat making me blush. He gave me a half-smirk before talking.

"I heard from your Uncle Haymitch that you and your sister were moving in with him," the boy said never once taking his eyes off of me.

"Uh. Yeah we did," I stammered. Why couldn't I speak to him without stuttering?

"Well my name is Peeta. I live in the yellow house next door," he says.

"Oh well I can see your house from my balcony," I say. Thank goodness it is getting easier to talk to him. "Would you want to come in and sit down?"

"Yes please," he says. As we walk into the living room, I take in his features. He is probably about five foot ten which is about four inches taller than me. He is very strong. I could see the muscles bulging underneath his Under Armour t-shirt. He has blonde hair. And you just couldn't miss his blue eyes. I notice that he is holding a brown bag in his hand.

"What are you holding?" I asked him. I sat down on the couch. A few seconds later he sat down on the couch leaving only six inches between us. My breath hitched when he looked over at me.

"I made you and your sister each a cupcake," he said softly. He smiled at me which made me feel butterflies in my stomach. I longed to kiss him. No wait a second. What was I thinking? I can't start liking someone I've only lived here for an hour. Peeta reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting on top. He handed it to me and when our fingers touched, a blush crept across my cheeks. I hope I wasn't being too obvious about my feelings.

"This cupcake looks delicious."

"It tastes delicious. Take a bite already," Peeta said. I took the wrapper off and placed it on the coffee table. I close my eyes and take a bite out of the cupcake. I keep eating it until it is all gone. That was the absolute best cupcake I have ever eaten. Wow he was good looking and a good cook.

"Mmmm. That was delicious. Probably the best cupcake I have ever eaten," I said while staring into his eyes once again. Why was he always staring at me? I mean I know I'm not much to look at. Guys didn't like me in the dating kind of way. It was more of a "that girl seems like a good friend" kind of look. But I'm sure Peeta is used to it. I mean having girls stare at him and wanting to be his girlfriend.

"Thanks. Delly thinks so too," he responds. Delly? Did Peeta have a girlfriend? Wow, did that put a damper on my mood. I look down at the ground. "Yeah, my family owns a bakery downtown. It's called Mellark's. And Delly is my brother's girlfriend and my best friend that is a girl. I have two brothers." Oh thank goodness Delly wasn't his girlfriend. But why did I care so much?

"Oh that's cool," I sighed. "Prim is my only sibling."

"Well at least you don't have brothers. And you never told me your name."

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss," Peeta restated. "That is a very pretty name." He gives me a half smirk. I blush again.

"So. What school do you go to?" I ask.

"HG Academy. It's just down the street. It's a private school, my parents thought it would look better on college applications," he laughed. I love his laugh.

"That's where me and Prim are going for school." He smiles and nods.

"Maybe I could give you guys a ride," Peeta says.

"That would be nice." I smile back at him.

"Alright well I better get going. My parents are probably expecting me. We should hang out tomorrow. Do you have a cell phone?" He gives me another half smirk which in turn makes me blush.

"Uh yeah. I'll put my number in your phone," I say quickly. He hands me his phone. I put in my name and phone number. "Text me so I know it's you."

"Of course. I'm going to go now. Bye," Peeta says as he opens the front door and walks back towards his house. I walk into the kitchen to see Effie. Oh boy. I can't wait to hear what she has to say.

"That was the baker's son right?" she asked tapping her foot on the ground. I soon learned that Effie was very impatient.

"Yes it was," I respond. I sit down at the counter where there is a plate of spaghetti waiting for me. I begin to eat it while Effie goes on a rant.

"Well, you could have spoiled your dinner by eating that cupcake. Or it could've been poisoned. You can never trust the cute ones."

"The cute ones," I hear Haymitch mock as he sits in the seat next to me. Effie gives him an evil glare from across the counter.

"I have to agree though. Peeta is cute," I said quietly. Effie and Haymitch break there glare and stare at me. Which causes me to blush. We continue to eat in silence. When I finish, I put my bowl in the sink and run up to my room.

I walk into my room and plop down across my bed. I hear my phone buzz in my backpack. I reach in my bag and grab my phone. I see a new message from new number. It's probably Peeta. I open the message.

**Peeta: Hey, it's Peeta.**

**Me: Hey what's up?**

**Peeta: Nothing. But when we hang out tomorrow, would you want to go to the beach?**

**Me: Okay. I will just have to check with my uncle. **

**Peeta: Alright. Just let me know soon.**

**Me: Okay.**

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Uncle Haymitch drinking wine. Not very surprising.

"Uncle Haymitch, can I go to the beach tomorrow with Peeta?" I ask.

"Sure. But won't you need a bathing suit? You need to go shopping now," Haymitch answers.

"I have bathing suits."

"Yeah probably like one pieces that old people wear," Haymitch remarks.

"I guess. But I had some bikinis, but I left them all back home," I reply.

"I'll have Effie take you right now. Effie!" he shouted.

"Yes," Effie said running into the kitchen.

"Take Katniss to the outlets so she can buy some bathing suits," he commanded.

"Alright. Let's go," Effie responded. We walk outside and get into Effie's car. I look at the clock to see that it is seven o'clock. We drive for about twenty minutes until we show up in front of a few stores. We go inside a store called Hollister. I remember that Madge used to go to this store. Effie takes me straight to the back of the store where the bathing suit display was set up. She grabbed about 5 bikinis and shoved them and me into a dressing room. I tried on all five bathing suits. I liked them all, but none of them stood out to me as the one I wanted to wear tomorrow.

"Okay. We will buy all of them and go next door and see if you like any of the ones there," Effie persisted. We pay for the bathing suits and go to the store next door. I think it was called Victoria Secret. There were bras and underwear all over the store. This kind of place usually wasn't my kind of place. Effie picks up two bathing suits and sends me into a changing stall. I read the tag on the top. It says that it is a Bombshell push up bathing suit top. I put on the bikini and look at myself in the mirror. Wow. It makes my boobs look twice there actual size. It was kind of embarrassing thinking about wearing this to the beach. But I really liked the color, it was a light orange. I took the bathing suit off and left the stall.

"Effie, this is the one I want," I say handing it to her. We purchase the two bathing suits we picked up there and head back home.

I walk inside the house and upstairs into my room. I text Madge and tell her how she would've been proud of me for what types of stores I was just shopping in. And then I text Peeta.

**Me: Hey Peeta, I can go to the beach tomorrow.**

**Peeta: Good. I'll see you in the morning at 9. I can't wait(:**

And with that I get ready for bed. I can't wait for the next day either.

**I hope you liked this chapter. And don't worry other characters will be added in soon, I just want to get Katniss and Peeta's relationship rolling. Review let me know what you think(**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The amazing trilogy was written by Suzanne Collins. I am just using her characters for my story.

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the sound of an alarm on my phone. I quickly turn it off and jump out of bed. A smile passes over my features when I remember that I was going to the beach with Peeta today. I walk into my closet and grab my bathing suit that I got last night from Victoria Secret. I put the bathing suit on and looked at myself in my full length mirror. Besides pushing my boobs up to my face, the bathing suit made me look more like a girl. And the color made me look like I had a slight tan. Well actually, it didn't make my boobs look that big, just bigger than they usually look underneath a t-shirt. I put a pair of jean short shorts on along with t-shirt which I tied up with ponytail holder. I put my hair into a braid. Then I grab a tote bag and stuff a towel into it. I find a pair of sunglasses in my backpack and put them on. I push the glasses back so they rest on my head. I walk downstairs to see Prim sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, Prim," I say as I walk towards the cabinets. I find a secret stash of pop-tarts hidden behind a box of healthy cereal. I pull out a pop-tart and sit down at the counter next to Prim.

"Same to you, Katniss," she says "Where are you going?"

"To the beach with Peeta," I answer. I bite into my pop tart and look up at the clock to see that it was 8:45. I had fifteen more minutes before Peeta comes.

"Who's Peeta?" Prim asks with a curious look in her eyes.

"He lives next door. He's the one who brought us those cupcakes yesterday," I say still staring at the clock.

"Oh yeah. That cupcake was delicious," Prim responds. I continue eating my pop tarts until I have finished eating both. They were nothing compared to Peeta's cupcakes. Then, I heard the door bell ring. I sprung out of my seat and practically ran to the front door. I opened the front door to see the blue eyes staring at me once again.

"Hi Peeta," I manage to say.

"Good morning, Katniss. Are you ready to go to the beach?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, I am," I answer. I pulled my tote bag onto my shoulder. And pushed down my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Well then let's go," Peeta says. I walk out the front door and Peeta shuts it behind me. "All we have to do is walk down a path in your backyard."

"Really?" I ask. I hadn't noticed a path down the backyard. But then again my room faced Peeta's house and the front of our house.

"Yes," Peeta answers. We walked around to the backyard where I saw a pool that was probably Olympic sized. Peeta led me to a sand covered path that led down to the beach. We walked down the path until we finally reached the beach. I took off my flip flops so I could walk across the beach easier. We walk until we are close to the water. Peeta stops and puts down his stuff and I do the same. I pull my towel out of my bag and place it on the sand. I look over and see that Peeta is sitting down on his towel pulling off his shirt. I stand there frozen just staring at his toned body. He had huge arm muscles and nice abs. Wow was the only word I could come up with to describe him.

"Whatcha staring at?" Peeta asks. I blushed.

"Um. Nothing," I answer quickly. I took off my shorts and shirt and then sat down on my towel. I felt like someone was staring at me so I looked over at Peeta. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me because of his sunglasses. I quickly ripped the sunglasses from his face to reveal his blue eyes looking right at my chest. He blushed after realizing that I noticed. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh. So want to go into the water?" Peeta asks. Putting a hand through his hair.

"Sure," I say. I stand up and start walking with Peeta a few steps behind me.

"You know, your bathing suit is my favorite color," he said.

"Why is it your favorite color?" I ask. I want to know more about Peeta.

"Well, it is the color of the sunset and I when I paint I just love using that color," he explains as we walk into the water. It was really warm.

"You paint?"

"Yes. Mostly nature scenes. I come down to the beach and paint the sunset sometimes," he says. I look into his eyes wondering how I could've met such a handsome boy who has so many hidden talents. And right then I felt a wave crash over my head. I was twisting and turning underwater. And then I felt two hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me up above the waves. I turned my head around to see Peeta looking into my eyes with a concerned look. Then I turned my body around so I could face him. I looked up at his face. He gave me a smile.

"I'm just happy you're okay," he says. I smiled when he said that. It made me feel that he cared for me. "Now, let's get out of the water."

"Okay." Peeta releases his hands from my waist. I start walking out of the water with Peeta trailing a foot behind me. I sit down on my towel. I take my braid out as he sits down next to me.

"Wow, you're hair looks really nice down," he says. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said while redoing my braid. I laid back on my towel looking up at Peeta who was staring down at me.

"Want to play a game?" Peeta asks me.

"Sure. What game?" I ask unsure of what he was going to say.

"Truth or Dare?" he asks with a mischievous look in his eyes. I sit there contemplating which choice would help me. He might ask me if I had feelings for him, and I wasn't ready to give him the answer to that question. Well I don't think Peeta's dare would be that bad.

"Dare," I declare. He puts a finger to his chin.

"I dare you to kiss me," Peeta says with a half smirk. I give him a worried look. "I mean if you don't want to, you don't-" I lean in and kiss him. After a few seconds, I pull away. Peeta blushed when he looked at me.

"I did your dare. Truth or Dare?" I ask him with a smile.

"I choose truth," he said.

"Okay. Do you like me?" I ask nervously.

"Of course. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have invited you to the beach with me. And I would've never asked you to kiss me," he answers.

"But why would you like me? No one likes me."

"Why wouldn't I like you, Katniss? You're the prettiest girl I have ever met. And I mean that. You're beautiful effortlessly," Peeta says while looking right into my eyes. His blue eyes that are as blue as the ocean behind us.

"Peeta," I say. "I like you too. You're more than just a handsome face. You have so many good qualities about you." I do mean what I am saying even though I've only known him for a day. He is such a good person. I could live a thousand lives and still not deserve him. He can paint, cook, and likes me for who I am.

"Thanks. So Katniss, would you want to go out with me?" Peeta asks.

"Yes Peeta," I answer him.

He leans over and kisses me. After a few seconds I kiss him back. Peeta picks me up and pulls me onto his lap. I continue to kiss him. I push my boobs up against his chest which makes him smile into our kiss. He licks the edges of my lips which causes me to open my mouth allowing his tongue entrance. His tongue begins to explore my mouth as mine does the same to his.

After a few minutes, I break the kiss and sit back down on the towel. I look over at Peeta who is blushing.

"You're blushing too," he says.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I ask him.

"Well you brought your hand up to touch your cheek and you kept looking at my cheeks, so I just guess," he explained. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh yeah. But just a little bit," I say.

"Okay. Well there's a pizza place a little bit down the boardwalk, if you want to go there," Peeta suggests.

"Alright." I stood up from the towel, putting on my t-shirt. I stuff my towel into my bag and put my sunglasses on. I slip on my flip-flops and start walking towards the boardwalk with Peeta next to me holding my hand. In this moment, I felt wanted and at home. Even if it was three thousand miles from my real home.

**Author's Note: Okay, I had a little writer's block and I kept getting distracted while writing this. So I'm sorry if it wasn't my best. I will continue with their date in the next chapter. So review(**


End file.
